


Freak School

by Kuro_Ookami (Aurora_Shade_Dragon_Wolf), tamtam1975 (capricornkitty1975)



Series: Collabs of Epicness and Doom [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Angels, Angst, Demons, F/M, Hentai, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Nekos, Romance, Shifters, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires, Yaoi, nagas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Shade_Dragon_Wolf/pseuds/Kuro_Ookami, https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricornkitty1975/pseuds/tamtam1975
Summary: this school placed somewhere in the Five Nations is where the magically gifted and supernatural or mythical creatures are placed. Many question why they are put here instead of regular society. The answer is they are taught here how to be in more humanoid forms and control their tendencies. The one question is....how do they exactly control themselves during mating season?





	Freak School

A/N: hey ya’ll! It’s Kuro-kun and Capricorn here. Welcome to another one of our collabs. We hope everyone is going to enjoy this. We worked on this in a matter of weeks. Hehes, she and I tend to work quickly. Please remember that this is an AU like the rest of our collabs including our own individual stories we work on.

No flames or negativity is allowed. By negativity we mean no bullying, harassment, etc. towards us or our stories because if there is any then you will be reported. Only positive and constructive feedback is allowed. We hope you all enjoy. Please remember to favorite, follow, vote, etc. along with leaving us some reviews.

Disclaimer: We don’t own Naruto or any of its characters.

Pairings: KakaNaru, OroSaku, ItaDei, and SasuShika. Any others will be implied and/or added like usual.

Freak School 

In this school placed somewhere in the Five Nations is where the magically gifted and supernatural or mythical creatures are placed. Many question why they are put here instead of regular society. The answer is they are taught here how to be in more humanoid forms and control their tendencies. The one question is....how do they exactly control themselves during mating season?

The rosette woman looked at her friend of many years. "Kakashi, ready for a new year?" she stated brightly.

"Hn, I am," agreed the silver haired shifter, idly reading his book of the recent edition of Icha Icha Paradise by his absolute favorite author of all time, his tail swishing back and forth while wearing casual attire along with his mask.

Sakura smiled at him. "Well, I have the rosters, and looks like we have some interesting additions to our class." She and Kakashi taught the higher level creatures, those that only entered the school as a junior or senior. "Hmmn, let's see...we have a Naruto-wereleopard, a Shikamaru-demon, Orochimaru-naga, Deidara-kinetiscist, and...oh boy...the Uchiha brothers, Itachi and Sasuke who are vampires. Do you have any others on your list?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, there's also a Gaara who's a raccoon dog," explained Kakashi upon looking at his roster. "There's also an Obito Uchiha, etc. etc. You know how it is. Our rosters are never short. We'd have an easy time if it were like that, but nope."

"I meant interesting ones, dork." She laughed.

Rolling his onyx orbs, Kakashi replied, "Hn, well, Naruto and Gaara seemed interesting... The Uchiha's are nothing new. What about you?"

"This Orochimaru should be really interesting... I have found snakes fascinating for years." Sakura smiled, getting a mug of coffee.

"Good, besides you need some excitement in your life," teased Kakashi, sipping from the mug he had at his desk which he sat at, compiling a schedule for the first week of what to teach the students.

"You should talk, Mr. School's Most Eligible Bachelor." She poked, giggling. "I am surprised you haven't settled down yet, if nothing else, to shut up your fan base." She smirked, putting a small plastic statue in front of him that she had found in the trash, again. A student had made it for Kakashi, and changes the plaque to have the aforementioned title on it.

Frowning, he shrugged, "Maybe.... Well, I just haven't found the one yet."

Sakura smiled, patting him on the shoulder. She had long ago given up hope of finding a mate. Being an angel came with its own difficulties.

()()()

Meanwhile, the bus was stopping to drop off the students. A loud blonde stepped off the bus in blue jeans and a black fishnet shirt, black boots completing his outfit. Turning to his best friend, he grinned. "This is gonna be awesome, right Sasuke?"

"Hn," shrugged the skeletal pale male, stepping off of the bus as well in all black with a duffle bag slung over one shoulder. "This better be worth it."

"Well, it's only right for me to be around to keep an eye on you, foolish little brother," chuckled Itachi, wearing a black jacket with a t-shirt and jeans along with a pair of leather boots with his bag clutched in one hand as he stepped off of the bus as well. 

"Whatever," shrugged Sasuke. "Let's just go in there, ok?" 

"Very well then," agreed Itachi, thoroughly amused although not as amused as he had been with the taller blonde that has the deformity.

The other new students milled off of the bus as well. There is a hodge podge of various creatures in the mix along with some that just have magic.

A dark haired male with horns atop his head stepped off last. "What a drag." He had a red backpack on his shoulder, tan khakis, and a black sleeveless t-shirt. He eyed Sasuke, but turned to the school.

"Indeed," agreed Sasuke, following after the horned male because he intrigued him.

The students were led into the auditorium. Sakura stood at the podium, welcoming them and telling them the basic rules. She then turned it over to Kakashi-sensei.

Another dark haired male, but this one serpentine with pale skin slithered off of the bus as well. He had a briefcase in his bag along with other implements. He has amber serpentine eyes. Below his waist instead of legs is a tail. His scales are a mixture of onyx and ruby. What he wears is a red blazer with a t-shirt underneath that extends long enough to go down to where a normal individual's knees would be positioned. He also has a pet snake coiled around his shoulders. It’s merely one of many. 

"Hmmm, perhaps here I can further my experiments," mused Orochimaru to himself as he followed the others inside of the school.

The students took their seats as they listened to the lecture. Then, Kakashi gave his speech before giving them dismissal to leave or stay.

Naruto sat, glued to the spot, watching the shifter. He had never seen anyone so gorgeous!

"Hmm?" Kakashi felt someone staring at him, approaching the blonde carefully since most of the other students had left except a few including Naruto. "Are you ok? You look like you're a deer in the headlights or something..."

"Oh, uh...ha, ha..yah, I am fine. I just was...collecting my thoughts." Naruto blushed, having been caught daydreaming of the sensei and trying to play it off. He was more attractive close up!

"Good," smirked Kakashi, giving him a coy look. "I'll see you in class."

Rising to his tail, Orochimaru approached the female teacher. Noticing that she has a brilliant aura, he felt intrigued to know for certain what she is. Slithering up behind her, he tapped on her shoulder.

"Oh, hello." Sakura jumped but smiled pleasantly. "You are Orochimaru, right? What can I help you with?" She resisted the urge to ask if she could pet him.

"Yes, are you really an angel?" he asked her, wondering why she seemed like she wanted to ask him something.

She smiled. "Yes, I am. And not a fallen one." She giggled. "Do you need any help finding your room?"

"Hmm, good to know," noted Orochimaru, stowing that way for later thought. "Perhaps... I am new here after all... But only if it isn't going to interfere with your schedule."

"No, the first two days are just for you all to get used to the school. Classes will start Monday." She walked the naga towards the dorm.

"Ah, I see," mused Orochimaru, following the angel as he slithered alongside her.

"Well, here is your wing. Looks like your family paid for a private room, so you are 15, down the hall to the left." She smiled at him. "If you need anything, feel free to ask."

"Thanks," smirked Orochimaru, giving her cheek a light lick with his forked tongue before heading into his assigned room.

Sakura jumped, her face turning a brilliant shade of scarlet as her hand touched her cheek, tingles through her body.

The door to his room closed, but they would meet again shortly.

()()()

Meanwhile, while people exited the auditorium hall, Itachi managed to find that blonde again.

"Hn, good to find you again here, Dei," smirked the Uchiha.

The blonde smiled at him, the one eye not hidden by his bangs shining with happiness as he saw Itachi. "Hey! Good to see you too." He had on jeans and a blue t-shirt with tennis shoes, his long blonde hair up in a high ponytail.

"It seems that we're roommates as well," smirked Itachi when seeing where he's going to be staying, knowing this would prove to be interesting.

"Niiice." Dei smirked back. "Let's get going, I am sure you are hungry, and I am sure I am a willing donor."

"Heh, sounds good," murmured Itachi, going off with the blonde, hoping his little brother would be ok without him here.

"Why you here?" asked Dei.

"Because our father enrolled us here... Besides, I have to keep an eye out for my little brother," explained Itachi while walking with the blonde.

"Gotcha." Nodded Dei. Heading up the steps, he looked at his number and motioned the other male down the hall. "This way." Dei guided.

Itachi followed him. Hopefully this school will prove to be a good opportunity for him and his brother. When he arrived at the room he placed his bag on the bed that Deidara hadn't claimed for himself. At least they have two days to get settled in before classes started up. Indeed this would prove to be an interesting time of their lives.

()()()

Meanwhile, Sasuke had followed the Nara guy since they would be rooming together.

"You my roommate, huh? I'm Shikamaru. You are?" Shikamaru dropped his bag.

"Hn, indeed I am. Sasuke Uchiha," answered the leech, putting his bag down, glad that they do have a mini fridge in their room which is placed for any vampires which he stored his blood bags and thermos in although he would have to get used to not sleeping in a coffin.

"Yea, don't bite." Shikamaru stated, hoping on a bed.

"Make no promises about it," smirked Sasuke, finishing putting his stuff away before sitting on the bed.

"I make no promises about not destroying you and consuming your soul then." Shikamaru said calmly.

"Good," grinned Sasuke, having a feeling he'd enjoy rooming with Shikamaru.

Shikamaru smirked. "Wanna play Shogji?"

"Sure," agreed Sasuke, having played the game before.

Shikamaru set up the board. "You first."

"Hn," Sasuke made the first move and so the game began.

()()()

The brunette haired Hyuga who's a werecat walked through the halls. Well, his species is of a lion due to his cousin Hinata being a lioness. His lavender lilac eyes darted around as he looked around the school absently. 

"Damn, I'm bored," muttered Neji.

"It is boring." a deep drawl said from a red head.

Startled, Neji turned around to be face to face with the raccoon dog, "Sorry, didn't see you there. Heh, you almost scared me for a second there. Are you new to the school?"

Gaara smirked, his sea foam green eyes studying the Hyuga.

Apprehension washed up from the predatory gaze being given to him, his feline ears and tail twitching upon the look, "See something you like?"

"Mmhmmm." Gaara smirked.

"Then what will you do about it?" challenged the Hyuga.

"Well, I am a dog, far superior to cats." Gaara chuckled.

"You wish," scoffed Neji.

Gaara stood, advancing on Neji. "Wanna go on a date?"

"Hell yes," answered Neji without hesitation, staying in place while studying Gaara when he got up close and personal with him.

Gaara grinned, his eyes sparkling a bit. "Good. Tomorrow night, I'll take you out to a nice little restaurant not far from here." He turned, heading into his room

"Good," blushed Neji, heading into the same room since he was already living in there. "I guess you're my roommate..."

"That makes things more convenient." Gaara drawled.

"Heh heh, true," Neji is still blushing, cat ears twitching and tail swishing back and forth as he went to go sit on his bed although he knew that he would have to be careful with his unpredictable roomie.

Gaara sat down, pulling a book out and starting to sketch.

Meanwhile, Neji drew out his flute. Grabbing the cloth he cleaned it before playing a new song he had been composing.

Gaara sketched in time to the melody

Noticing this it interested Neji to know that the sandman enjoyed his tune. But he stopped after a while, thinking he'd need to correct a few notes.

Gaara finished his sketch, putting the book up and then starting tai chi.

Neji looked over at him, wondering what he's doing.

Gaara kept concentration, not aware he was an object of concentration.

Neji kept staring at him with his tail swishing back and forth.

Once finished, Gaara turned. Eyebrow raised, "Yes?"

"What were you doing?" he asked.

"Tai chi. It is very relaxing."

"Ah, I see," noted Neji, placing his flute on his lap.

"Did you write the song?" Gaara asked.

"Indeed I did," answered Neji, getting out his composition book to write down the song he had tweaked.

Gaara smiled appreciatively before getting in bed and dozing off.

While Gaara dozed he's unaware and his guard is slightly down. Shifting to lion cub form he went over to sit on Gaara. Then he just curled up on him.

Gaara slept on, unaware.

()()()

The next day....it's still the day before last until classes start up. There's still free time for the students and staff until the new school year goes underway.

Naruto walked the halls, investigating his surroundings. Seeing the list of new students, he scowled and pulled out a pencil, scratching out leopard from his wereleopard and adding "fox". "They always do that." he grumbled.

"Something wrong?" asked Kakashi, having been leaning against a wall reading his book when he heard the blonde.

"Huh? O...oh, uh, well uh, they always call me some kind of cat, but I am a werefox. I guess the whisker marks." Naruto shrugged, resisting the urge to rub his head against the sensei to get a petting. He looked down, blushing at having erotic thoughts.

"You don't look like a cat," mused Kakashi, reaching over with one hand to scratch behind one of Naruto's ears. "You look like a fox to me."

Naruto purred at being petted. The only outward appearance of him being a fox is the fox ears atop his head, which he loved to be petted, and the whisker "marks" on his cheeks. While not real whiskers, they helped the fox appearance.

Kakashi liked the sound, continuing to pet him for a few moments before he ceased for now. 

"It's odd how people could mistake you for a cat," mused the shifter.

Naruto shrugged, about falling over as he had leaned into the touch. Blushing, he scratched the back of his neck. "Well, uh, see you around sensei." He rushed off.

"Indeed," he flicked his tail at Naruto as he rushed off, going back to his book.

()()()

Meanwhile, Orochimaru slithered to the laboratory that is in one of the rooms in the school. Fortunately, he does have permission to be here due to his expertise. Besides, he does need a place to compile his experiments to eventually reach immortality.

Sakura was in there, taking inventory, humming, her pink wings outstretched, her back to him.

Reaching over, he traced the lining of one of her wings as he had been staring at her, intrigued by such a pure creature even though purity and evil aren't inherently good or bad.

"I see you're here as well," stated Orochimaru, retracting his hand although he noticed her wings are rather soft like fluff.

Sakura shivered at the touch, then jumped at the voice. "Oh! Hi, sorry, I will be out of here in a jiffy, just gotta take inventory.” She folded her wings up, a dusting of pink across her nose.

"It's perfectly fine. I didn't expect someone else to be in here," reassured Orochimaru, looking around the lab.

"Well, have a good day." Sakura closed her tablet and left, blushing furiously.

"Alright then," shrugged the dark haired male, wondering why she left in such a hurry.

()()()

Shikamaru awoke, stretching. Deciding to check his neck for bite marks, he went to the bathroom. Seeing none, he took a shower.

Sasuke rolled onto his side, amused at noticing he still had his dark soul with him. Getting up he went to the fridge and pulled out one of his bags to drain to alleviate the burning sensation in his throat.

Shikamaru stepped out, a towel around his waist, and headed to his closet to pick out some clothes. "Shower's free." he offered.

"Hn," grunted Sasuke; going to get washed up. 

In a few moments he too came out in only a towel. He had already had out some clothes. Letting the towel slip lightly from his marble sculpted form he put on a fresh pair of briefs and black leather pants before putting on his top. Then he used a hand to comb through his dark locks.

Shikamaru gave a low whistle. "Niiice." was all he said.

Sasuke smirked, appreciating the praise of his body. It hadn’t been the first time someone has done that to him though.

"Same to you," grinned the Uchiha. "So, what should we do today?"

"Well, I would say fuck, but that's probably too forward." drawled the shadow demon.

"Nope, too forward is good towards Uchiha's," smirked Sasuke, not knowing the demon wanted him so badly.

Shikamaru shrugged. "So...ya wanna? It'd pass time and not be a drag?"

"Sure," agreed Sasuke, not expecting to find a mate here.

Shikamaru stalked over to the vampire, smirking.

Looking at the demon he studied him closely.

Shikamaru's brown eyes were studying the vampire. "Top or bottom?"

"Depends on which you take," smirked Sasuke.

"With the right person, it could be either." Shikamaru shrugged.

"Hmm, true," agreed Sasuke. "Bottom then, but it can always change..."

Shikamaru gave a predatory smile and started kissing Sasuke as he pushed him on the bed.

Shivering, Sasuke didn't mind as his back hit it. Tilting his head to the side he exposed his neck more to the demon.

Shikamaru chuckled, kissing and sucking on the neck exposes to him as he worked on Sasuke's pants.

Sasuke kicked off his pants, grinding against Shikamaru hips. Moaning softly, he enjoyed the attention on his neck since that is an erogenous zone for him.

Shikamaru nipped at Sasuke's neck gently

"Ugh, something makes me think you're going to kill me," muttered Sasuke when feeling that nip on his neck.

"What?" Shikamaru smirked, enjoying the vampire's desire.

"With your teasing," pointed out Sasuke.

Shikamaru smirked at the mark he left on the vampire, kissing down his chest.

Blushing, Sasuke moaned as he let Shikamaru do as he pleased with him.

Rather quickly, Shikamaru slipped a finger in Sasuke's ass, stretching him.

Moaning at the stimulation, Sasuke felt himself hardening from the prep work being done on him.

Shikamaru purred, "Getting excited?"

"Y-Yeah," panted out Sasuke, cheeks flushed.

Shikamaru slid down, taking Sasuke in his mouth.

()()()

When Gaara finally wakes up, Neji had started to doze still in full cat form on top of him.

Gaara raised an eyebrow. "Ahem..." he stated, chuckling.

"Hmmm?" murmured Neji, opening an eye. "What?"

"Am I comfortable?"

"Very," purred Neji.

"Hn, well...I need to pee." Gaara said.

"Hmph, ok then," Neji got off of him.

Gaara went and did his morning ritual. Coming out, he grinned. "You do like sushi, right?"

"Yep," agreed Neji, shifting back into humanoid form before stretching since he had been sitting on someone all night long.

Gaara nodded, picking up the phone and making reservations.

Walking over into the washroom he went to get ready for the day.

()()()

Later that eveing....

Gaara came out in a dark red silk shirt and black slacks, waiting for Neji.

When Neji came out he wore a lavender top along with black slacks. Looking Gaara up and down he licked his lips at what he saw.

"Hey," said the Hyuga.

"Hey yourself," smiled the raccoon dog.

"Heh, ready to go?" he asked, excited for their date.

"Of course." Heading out, he nodded at the gates. "It's just about a block away." He stated

"Gotcha," he followed him as they walked.

Arriving at a quiet little restaurant crooked in the corner of a quaint district, Gaara opened the door for the Hyuga.

Walking inside, he got them a table for two. Well, there were reservations made. So, he was directed.

Sitting down, the waiter came, taking their orders. As Gaara sipped at his water, he eyed the lion over the glass.

Neji raised a brow with the look thrown his way. Sipping some water, he wondered what Gaara was looking at him so intently for.

"So, tell me about yourself. I'm obviously attracted to you, but I don't want a casual fuck, even if that is what some of my friends might want." Gaara stated simply.

"Ah, I see. Well, I'm a prodigy of my clan," explained Neji. "My cousin attends here too. Um, well I like the flute and you... I also like to take walks and all. I like yarn.... That's just a short list to keep things practical..."

Gaara started laughing, hard. He had to set his water glass down, he was laughing so hard. The only thing to be heard was "yarn" and "cute".

"What? I'm a cat. Not sure what else you expected," shrugged Neji.

"No, no...it's ... fine." Gaara wiped at an eye. Giving an impish grin, he put his hand under the table cloth and moved it to see if Neji would give chase.

"I will fight you for it," Neji grinned fiendishly in response when he looked down to see what he's doing.

Gaara played with Neji until their food arrived.

It was fun for him. Neji had a bite of sushi, loving fish. 

"Heh, you'd probably find it funny too that I like fish; especially tuna and salmon," blushed Neji.

Gaara tried very hard to keep a straight face.

"You need to work on that poker face," snickered Neji.

"I know..." sighed Gaara, ordering a piece of chocolate cake for dessert for the two to split.

"Good," grinned Neji, pleasantly surprised to know his companion had good taste. "I could teach you a thing or too..."

"Oh really?" He scooted closer so they could share the dessert.

"Hmm, yes," purred Neji, wrapping an arm around him as they shared the dessert.

Gaara sighed contentedly. It was the nicest evening he had had in a while.

()()()

Naruto climbed out onto the roof, enjoying the stars. He laid back, hands behind his head, lost in thought, enjoying the peace and beauty.

But what the kitsune didn't know is that Kakashi had been there too. Glancing over he noticed that the silver haired shifter has a companion up here for once.

"Hey," greeted Kakashi.

Naruto looked over and smiled. "Hi." He sat up. "Sorry, am I bothering you? I...I can leave if you like..." He blushed. The moonlight made the shifter even more handsome, if that was possible.

"Nope, you're fine," reassured Kakashi, looking him up and down.

Naruto smiled as he caught sight of a falling star. "Oooo, dija see that?"

"Yep," nodded Kakashi, turning the page of his book.

"How can you see to read in the dark?" Naruto whined, not being a fan of reading.

"That would be telling," winked Kakashi.

"So?" Naruto asked, scooting a little closer to look at the book. "Awww, man...you like the books my godfather writes?"

"Yep, he's my favorite author," blushed Kakashi, not knowing of the family ties. "I didn't know he's your godfather though."

"Yea, that pervy sage as I call him is my godfather." Naruto was bummed internally. He knew he couldn't get with a teacher, but to know the teacher was straight sucked balls. He couldn't even get with the teacher after he wasn't a student. Well, this sucks.

"Aw, what's with the long face, Naruto? Are you assuming something?" asked Kakashi, noticing Naruto's face is an open book.

"Huh? Wha..? Me...n...no, what are you talking about?" Naruto turned beet red.

"Are you sure? I could've sworn someone is thinking about their teacher," smirked Kakashi, highly amused.

"Ergm..." Naruto said, beet ready, unable to speak. "I, uh, when Pervy comes around I'll get ya an autograph." Naruto turned to look at the sky, face hot, pants tight as he was embarrassed, but the more his teacher talked about Naruto thinking about Kakashi, the more Naruto thought about Kakashi!

"Heh, nice... Oh and he hasn't written hentai in ages. Never liked that," smirked Kakashi, enjoying how Naruto blushed.

Naruto put his hands over his face, looking down. "Good to know." He mumbled, wishing the earth would swallow him right now.

"You're welcome," chuckled Kakashi, having fun with this.

"He probably likes it doggy style," Naruto mumbled under his breath after about five minutes when he thought Kakashi had left.

"That is one of my favorite positions, but I'm game for anything," is what Kakashi says over his shoulder as he had gotten up to go back down to turn in for the night.

"Oh, come on! No one is that quiet for that long!" Naruto yelled after Kakashi, still embarrassed but slightly indignant. He knew Kakashi had left; no one can be that quiet!

"You'd be surprised, little fox," chuckled Kakashi as he walked off, thinking of what he would like to eventually do to the blonde.

()()()

Stretching, Orochimaru went outside during this evening to take a walk with one of his pet snakes coiled around his shoulders. There's a gentle breeze wafting through the air.

Coming out to a fountain, he saw Sakura sitting there, wings outstretched, feet in the fountain, eyes closed, a serene look on her face.

"Hmm, we seem to be running into each other," mused Orochimaru curiously, watching her intently.

"Oh! Hi." Sakura smiled at him. "Yea, I guess we do...or more accurately, you run into me." She giggled. "Are you enjoying the school so far?"

"Hmmm, perhaps," smirked Orochimaru before nodding, sitting near the fountain with his tail coiled underneath him. "Yes I am so far."

"Well at least ‘til classes start, right?" She smiled again.

"True," agreed Orochimaru. "What are you doing here?"

"I like being outside." She shrugged. "I've been teaching here for three years now, but I still enjoy the quiet of the fountain..:”

"Ah, I see. It is rather serene," said Orochimaru, studying her face and the rest of her curiously.

"What?" she asked, noticing he was studying her.

"You intrigue me," he confessed. "I've never met someone like you before."

"Pink haired angels?" she asked teasingly.

"Yes," chuckled Orochimaru, knowing it sounded odd

"Oh, well...makes sense." She smiled. "Feel free to ask any questions you would like."

"What can you do exactly?" he asked, relaxed by her calming aura.

 

"Healing, mostly. But I am pretty strong." she admitted, a light dusting of pink appearing on her cheeks.

"I'd imagine you'd need to be working here," mused the naga.

"Well, it does help," Sakura admitted.

"Good... Have you met a naga before?" he asked.

"No, but I have always wanted to." Sakura admitted.

"Hmm, interesting... Why do you standing the water?" he asked her upon seeing her stance.

"Oh." She blushed. "I love water and miss the feel of the river by my home."

"I seee.... Interesting," his snake moved down to poke its head up to look at the angel.

"Is she your pet?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, I have many," murmured Orochimaru.

"Can I touch?" She gestured towards the snake at his waist.

"You didn't need to ask," he smirked, not minding it.

She petted the snake gently, fingers trailing to his scales.

There's a touch of rare color touching his cheeks. His scales are a sensitive place to touch including his tail as well. Leaning into her touch he hissed softly.

Sakura sat, entranced, petting his scales gently, the snake forgotten.

Deciding to distract himself from his tail twitching he reached a hand out to stroke her wings tenderly. 

"Such beauty," he murmured quietly.

Sakura shivered, as her wings were sensitive to her.

"Something wrong?" he teased, his tail twitching the more she touched his scales.

"N...no, my wings are just sensitive." Sakura whispered, looking up into Orochimaru's eyes.

"So are my scales, honey," he looked back, but didn't move away.

"Oh..." she breathed, still petting him.

"Mmm, yes," Orochimaru shed a rare smile, continuing to stroke her wings.

"Sh...should I stop?" she whispered, unconsciously scooting closer to him.

"You don't have to unless you were trying to arouse me," teased Orochimaru, not minding her close proximity.

"Oh!" Sakura blushed furiously and looked down, putting her hands in her lap. "Sorry!"

"No need to apologize. I just wasn't sure what your intentions were," admitted Orochimaru, moving his hands away from her wings, but gave her cheek a light lick with his forked tongue before moving a slight bit from her to give her some space if she wanted or needed it.

Sakura stood up quickly. "I have to go meet with Kakashi about classes. I will see you later Orochimaru!" she called out, taking flight right out of the fountain.

"See you later then," noted Orochimaru, watching her fly off. 

()()()

"Kakashi!!!!" Sakura bellowed, barging into the silverette's room without knocking.

"Yes?" he had been in his bathroom, cleaning up after...spilling something...but when he's finished and didn't smell of a certain scent he walked out. "Can I help you?"

"Kakashi! I...ohmygosh, I am embarrassed, but...I think I like Orochimaru!!" Her face was pink.

"Good, he definitely has a thing for you," noted Kakashi. "I know I definitely want Naruto... It kind of helps his godfather is my favorite author of all time, but that's beside the point."

"But they are students!" Sakura whined. "That is totally against the rules!!"

"Some rules are meant for breaking you know," said Kakashi. "Besides, we can get lost on the path of life."

"Oh, don’t start that path of life crap with me!" Sakura huffed.

"Just did," snickered Kakashi. "So, this isn't about classes?"

"What?" Sakura snapped.

"Uh, just asking if this meeting wasn't about classes," shrugged the shifter.

"Why would it be about classes?" Sakura fumed.

"Ah, I suppose not. Never mind then," said Kakashi. "So, what are you going to do about your little snake problem?"

"I don’t know," Sakura moaned miserably.

"Just go for it. That's what I'm doing," stated Kakashi.

"You were jacking off in the bathroom!" Sakura yelled, fuming again.

"Heh, and your point is?" teased Kakashi.

"I don’t see how fantasizing about a student is 'going for it'"

"Well, you have to plan things first you know," pointed out the shifter.

"Ugh!" Sakura huffed, leaving and slamming the door behind her.

"Heh, she'll figure it out soon enough on her own," shrugged Kakashi before going back to listen to his book and thinking of the best plan.

()()()

The next day it's now the time when classes are starting up. So, it’ll be a busy first week or so.

The students and teachers were all busy getting into the schedule. By the time Friday came though, everyone was ready for a break. "Party in our room," Shikamaru offered.

Indeed each of both sides of the pairs did want that break where anything and everything could happen. Kakashi had been gathering his papers that would need to be graded over the weekend in preparation to return on Tuesday.

Naruto headed out last. "Have a good weekend sensei."

"Hn, you too," winked Kakashi, finishing getting his stuff together before leaving the lecture hall.

Naruto gulped. "Um, Kakashi sensei would you like to come to a party with me?"

He immediately regretted asking it.

"Never mind, it's a dumb high school party."

"Sure, could be fun," shrugged Kakashi. "When is it?"

Naruto opened and closed his mouth like a guppy. Uh, I mean, well, tonight after curfew. "

"Good, come over to where I stay beforehand," said Kakashi, petting Naruto's head. "See you soon, kit."

"I, uh, okay." Naruto trotted out, speechless.

'Hehe, my plan is going well,' thought Kakashi in a pleased manner before going back to where he stays to tidy up and prepare things for tonight.

()()()

Slithering out of the classroom when the lesson had been over, he glanced over his shoulder at the beautiful angel. Damn, he wanted her, but didn't think she really had those intentions for him.

Sakura was packing up for the weekend, grabbing her papers. She caught Orochimaru looking at her. "Did you need something, Orochimaru?" she asked, smiling

"There's a gathering tonight. Want to go with me or do something else? We could go out on a date," offered Orochimaru, figuring he could at least ask and if she said no then that would be it.

Sakura blinked, looking at Orochimaru. Kakashi's words hung in the air, and before realizing it, she blurted out "yes".

"Alright then... We'll go out on a date then," nodded Orochimaru, his amber orbs alight with excitement.

Sakura grinned. "Okay! Eight?"

"Yes," agreed the serpent.

Sakura smiled happily, leaving the room.

()()()

Meanwhile, Sasuke had grabbed his bag before heading out of the classroom to go meet up with his now boyfriend Shikamaru.

"We gotta get beer." Shikamaru said. He hadn't let Sasuke bite him.

But he hadn't stolen Sasuke’s soul either.

"Yep," agreed the Uchiha, going with him as they went to the local liquor store not too far outside of the gates which is like a block or two away.

Picking up alcohol to stock their bar, the two headed back to get the party ready.

But of course there's some fooling around once in a while as they prepared things.

()()()

Neji prowled around Gaara, feeling content with having this strong hunk of a man as his mate Oh yes he had picked well. 

"There's a party tonight. Wanna go?" he asked.

Gaara smirked. "Do I have a choice?"

"Well, there's either going or me pouncing on you... So, it's fair game," said Neji, giving him a Cheshire grin.

"Or we can do both." Gaara drawled.

"Good," said Neji before effectively pouncing on him to then kiss him hungrily.

Gaara fought for dominance, rolling Neji over and kissing all over his chest.

Mewing in contentment, he allowed Gaara dominance this one time.

Biting Neji’s neck, he whispered in Neji’s ear, "You're mine."

"And you're mine," growled Neji in response then moaning softly.

Gaara growled lowly. "Damn right."

"Heh, good," blushed Neji, grinding up against his mate.

"You are going to make us late," chided Gaara, working on Neji’s pants.

"Oh well," smirked Neji. "There will be other parties... Besides, we can have some fun instead..."

Seeing Neji’s stiff cock in the air, Gaara forgot about the party, taking Neji in his mouth.

Neji moaned loudly, bucking his hips as he hardened almost immediately.

Gaara smirked, raking his fingernails down Neji’s inner thighs

Mewing, Neji leaned into the touch, enjoying the sensations Gaara caused.

"What do you want, Love?" Gaara asked.

"You," whimpered Neji, wanting his mate oh so badly.

"Regular or tied up?" He asked.

"Regular... Tied up later," purred Neji.

Gaara smirked, and moved into position, sliding his length in his lover.

Moaning, he arched his back, enjoying the feeling of Gaara's cock stretching him.

Sliding back and forth, Gaara slammed into his lover over and over again, grabbing Neji’s cock and stroking it.

Neji mewled in pleasure, enjoying every moment of his lover railing him.

As Neji’s spewed streams on his stomach, Gaara released inside of Neji, panting.

Panting as well, the two laid there in a sweaty mess in the hallway.

()()()

Getting out of the classroom, Itachi nonchalantly noticed the two laying on the ground passed out and in a suggestive position. Walking off with Deidara he wondered if he should bother going to the party.

Dei snickered, but said nothing. He did throw a jacket over them.

"What do you want to do?" he asked his companion as they walked.

"Go to a bar." Dei said

"Hn, sure," nodded Itachi, going with the feline.

"Lemme change first, hmph?" Dei said, heading to their room.

"Hehe, sure," chuckled Itachi, watching him intently.

Dei smirked, slipping down to his silk underwear, kicking them off and slipping on tight black leather pants and a fishnet shirt, putting kohl under his eyes, and slipping on a silver cross in his ear. Smoothing his hair, he turned to Itachi. "Ready."

"Yes," smirked Itachi, looking up his partner up and down with a hungry look before leaving for the bar with him.

Grinning, Dei grabbed his hand. "I missed you last year. Where were you?" as they walked on.

"Uchiha duties you know. Matters had to be handled with me being the crown prince," shrugged Itachi, intertwining their fingers.

"Stupid as it is, I waited for you. I've never felt for anyone else what I feel for you." Dei admitted looking away.

"Aw, good. You are my destined after all," chuckled Itachi. "So, it's pleasing to hear you waited for me because I did the same for you."

Dei reached in his wallet, but smiled at that, pulling out the cover charge for the two of them and handing it to the bouncer.

They were allowed in and the two went to the bar to get some drinks.

Dei ordered a whiskey. Turning around, he surveyed the scene.

Itachi ordered some rum and then surveyed the scene as well. It didn't really surprise him. But at least it's not boring.

A girl came up to Itachi. "Want some blood?" she slurred.

Dei glared at her.

"Tch, yes, but not from you," hissed Itachi, annoyed.

Dei grabbed the drinks, handing Itachi his and then grabbed his hand as the girl stared blearily at Itachi.

"Hn, thanks," Itachi shed a small smile to Deidara, going with him to a separate part of the bar.

Dei smiled, sitting on a plush couch and patting the seat next to him.

Taking the seat, he wrapped an arm around the feline as he took a sip of his rum.

Dei smirked. About then, there was a small shatter of glass as the bleary girl's glass broke.

Smelling blood put Itachi on edge. Inhaling sharply he maintained his control. Frowning, he paid it no heed.

"Sorry...she pissed me off. I had to use some energy to ... teach her a lesson."

"I know," smirked Itachi. "But try not to spill blood next time... My control can only take so much, Dei."

"You can have me." Dei said, exposing his neck to Itachi. "Isn't it about time to turn me anyways? I want to be yours alone."

"Heh, true," mused Itachi, elongating his fangs before grazing them along the exposed vein.

Dei shivered. "Take me, Itachi. I love you and want to be yours. Please." the blond begged.

"I love you too," said Itachi before plunging his fangs in, making Deidara his for all eternity.

Dei moaned lowly, enjoying the exquisite pain and knowing he was owned. Shivering at the sensation, he wrapped arms around Itachi, the rest of the bar fading away.

Holding him close he imbued some of his essence into the twin puncture marks as he took some of his blood before retracting his fangs to lick the wounds closed.

"All done," murmured Itachi softly.

Dei smiled, staring up into those black pools. "Good." He nestled into Itachi and listened to the music.

"Hn," he held his mate close, relaxing as well.

()()()

Naruto looked himself over for the hundredth time, trying to make sure he looked okay. He had one chance with Kakashi sensei, and he wanted to make sure he made the right impression.

Of course he would. It wouldn't take much to impress him. Finishing up tidying his place, the silver haired shifter waited for when the blonde would arrive.

Clothes lay strewn about the floor from the various outfits he had tried on. Looking in the mirror, he finally agreed that the dark blue jeans, bare feet, and royal blue vee neck t-shirt was the best he was going to get. Finger combing his hair, Naruto headed off to find Kakashi. Coming up to the door, following Kakashi's scent, Naruto nervously knocked, wiping his sweaty hands on his jeans.

Opening the door, Kakashi stood there in a pair of dark gray pants and a striped shirt. 

"Hey," said Kakashi, his mask in place.

"H...hi." Naruto gulped, mouth gaping slightly. Damn, Kakashi looked hot.

"Glad you didn't get lost this time," grinned Kakashi cheekily, stepping aside to let the blonde into his abode.

"Huh? Oh, uh, no...no." Naruto stepped inside.

"Good," murmured Kakashi.

Naruto stepped inside. "So, uh...are you ready to g...go?"

"Yeah," nodded Kakashi, looking Naruto up and down before grabbing his hand to go to where the party is being held with him. 'This is going to be fun...'

Naruto grinned, leading him to the room, which was really a suite, the party already in full swing, students imbibing in liquids. As Naruto walked in, Shikamaru came up. "Aw, man, ya brought a teacher? He's gonna be a drag..." He led Sasuke by a collar on a leash. He was a freak and made no qualms of it.

"No, I won't," pouted Kakashi. "Naruto invited me as his date."

Shikamaru eyed the teacher, then looked at Sasuke questioningly.

"It's alright," shrugged the leech. "We didn't put any restrictions about this, Shika."

Shikamaru shrugged as Naruto let out a breath of relief. Tugging at Kakashi's hand, he led him over to the drinks. "Whatcha want?"

Grabbing a can of beer he handed one to Naruto before getting one for himself, "This will work. I suppose..."

Naruto looked worried. "Did you want something else? They got a bar over there?" Naruto opened the beer and took a drink.

"Nah," shrugged Kakashi, taking a sip. "Just thought this would do for now."

Naruto grinned, moving slightly to the beat of the music. He shook his head at Sasuke. He knew he was a freak, just...not that much.

Sasuke raised a brow wondering why the blonde is giving him that look.

"I just...I didn't know you were into...that." Naruto smirked. "I thought you liked control, not to be controlled." He shivered at the thought slightly.

"Hn, well, you'd be surprised," smirked the younger Uchiha compared to Itachi. "Besides, with Shika...it's different."

Naruto nodded as Shikamaru led Sasuke off. Scratching his neck, he blushed as thoughts uninvited invaded his thought about the shifter next to him and collars. "So, uh, sensei, what do you like to do besides read my godfather's books in the dark?"

"I like reading them in the light," grinned Kakashi.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Why do ya wear that mask?"

"Past scars," explained Kakashi, not comfortable with the line of questioning.

"Sorry." Naruto mumbled. "So, do you like to chase cars?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"Heh, sometimes, but I prefer chasing people sometimes," winked Kakashi before taking another sip of alcohol.

Naruto blushed, "Oh? So I'm one in a long line, I get it." He chuckled, though feigned looking hurt, not doing well at keeping a straight face.

"Well, I wouldn't say that... I don't usually chase people often," blushed Kakashi. "So, you're one of the first actually..."

"You probably have to fight off the guys and girls." Naruto noted sincerely.

"More so the guys, but yeah," shrugged Kakashi. "It's annoying though... But used to it."

"Well you're freakin' gorgeous!" Naruto exclaimed exasperatedly. He also didn't lie well.

"Of course," smirked Kakashi. "But so are you."

"Nah," Naruto said self-deprecatingly, digging at the floor with his toe, "I'm a freak." He frowned.

"Nope, we're all freaks here," reassured Kakashi. "All of us gorgeous freaks of nature. Heh heh.."

Naruto smiled in spite of himself. "And modest, too."

"Sure," said Kakashi, rolling his eyes.

Naruto was comfortable in the shifter's presence, finishing his beer, he looked at Kakashi. "Whatcha wanna do?"

"Depends.... We could go dancing, fuck, walk, laze about," listed off Kakashi, not subtle at all.

Naruto blushed and grinned nervously, uncomfortable with Kakashi's forwardness. He was really attracted to Kakashi, but he hadn't been with anyone, girl or guy. "Uh...d..dance." He stuttered. He didn't want to admit he was a virgin though, so he would have to try to manipulate the situation.

"Ok," agreed Kakashi, knowing eventually he'll make the blonde his.

Naruto took Kakashi to the makeshift dance floor dancing. Within 30 seconds, a slow song started. Seriously, Naruto could not catch a break.

Placing his hands on Naruto's hips, Kakashi slowed down their movements to the tender beat of the music.

Naruto shivered at the touch. He put his hands around Kakashi's neck, like he saw at the dances at his other school. He really didn't know much about romance.

It's ok though because he'll learn in time. Kakashi helped him move in time with the beat of the music playing.

Naruto enjoyed the dance, laying his head on Kakashi's shoulder, eyes sliding close. He felt oddly safe with the shifter, though he didn't know why.

Although there's an obvious reason why, if he thinks about it. Perhaps they're destined mates more or less. What he hoped is that things would continue to go well.

Meanwhile Shikamaru pulled Sasuke to him. "I kinda like this look on you." He smirked, nipping Sasuke's neck, knowing of the zone.

"Hn, same perhaps," smirked Sasuke, purring lightly from the affection.

"I could get used to seeing you shirtless all the time." Shikamaru nuzzled into Sasuke's neck before getting a drink.

"Mmm, good," blushed Sasuke, wondering what he got himself into, but don't regret it a single bit.

Shikamaru chuckled. "I made a mighty Uchiha blush. Good." He eyed Sasuke. He had been trying to make a decision, but hadn't yet.

"Heh, you surprised me too. Didn't think I could blush," admitted the Uchiha, wondering what the look is for.

Sasuke was pulled into a corner. "Alright, I'm ready." was all Shikamaru said as he bared his neck to the vampire.

"Are you sure?" he asked, surprised of Shikamaru wanting to do this so soon after meeting only a few weeks more or less ago.

"Yea." Shikamaru said, matching Sasuke's eyes. "I'm sure. I mean, at first it was casual, just fucking, but...I love ya man." Shikamaru admitted, without pomp or circumstance.

"Good, I love you too," admitted Sasuke before biting him with his fangs, making him belong to him for the rest of time, pulling out when he finished and licked the twin puncture marks closed.

Shikamaru shuddered at the bite. "Fuck, that felt good." Shikamaru admitted.

"It'll feel better when we're fucking and I bite you then," teased Sasuke, knowing things would begin growing more interesting from here on out.

Shikamaru's eyes grew dark with desire listening to that. "Good." He rasped.

"Mmm, yes," chuckled Sasuke, knowing he'd have an even more so horny demon lover to deal with from this.

Shikamaru moved then. "Better go see what the guest want, or I'm just going to start fucking you."

"Probably best to save that for later or we won't be doing anything else," winked Sasuke before going off and left his lover wanting and waiting for him.

Shikamaru growled. "Such a drag."

()()()

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror. She was appropriately dressed, modest, yet attractive. She stepped out of her room to head to Orochimaru's room.

Orochimaru had dressed in a black shirt that goes down slightly below where a normal person's knees would be. That's what he normally wears is just some type of top since he doesn't have legs. He did tie his hair into a low ponytail after combing it with his fingers. Then he exited the room when he felt ready to take the angel out on a date, hoping things would go well.

Sakura swallowed hard. "Y...you look amazing."

"And you are beautiful," said Orochimaru, taking one of her hands to kiss it before guiding her outside of the school.

She blushed a deeper red, following Orochimaru out of the school.

He decided to take her out to dinner first. It's the same sushi place that had been visited before by another couple. Getting a table for two they settled down.

"I love sushi." She admitted, her wings tucked neatly behind her back.

"Good, so do I," admitted Orochimaru, taking a sip of water, being given menus by the waiter attending them this evening.

Sakura picked a sushi roll and a bowl of miso. Looking up at Orochimaru, she blushed again. "I...I'm not supposed to date students."

"And yet you are," he teased, taking a piece of the sushi roll of tuna and munched.

Sakura immediately looked upset. "You're right. I....I should go." She stood, opening her purse and tossing some money on the table, ready to flee.

"Wait," he slithered after her, going after her since she seemed ready to bolt at any moment.

"I...I'm sorry Orochimaru. I should not have done this. Forgive me?" She turned to him, tears glittering in her eyelashes like diamonds.

"It's alright, dear," he reassured, wiping away a few tears that did slip. "You're not doing anything wrong."

"Y...yes I am." She bolted, taking flight once reaching outside.

But before she could take flight he grabbed her with his coils.

"P...please, stop." Tears tracked her cheeks.

"Just don't run away," is all he said in response, not trusting her now in this state being alone.

"O...okay." Sakura quit fighting.

"Good," he reluctantly let her go from his coils.

Sakura stood there, looking down.

Holding her gently he said, "It's ok."

"No. You are a minor, I am the adult. I am supposed to set a good example."

"You do realize you're older a few years older than me, right?" asked Orochimaru, narrowing his eyes slightly. "You're not much older than I am."

"About five, I would think. I'm 23." Sakura admitted.

"That's not much of a gap you know," he reasoned.

"But it's the position I am in and you are in." Sakura looked ashamed.

"So?" he asked.

"I ... why are you making this harrd?" Sakura cried, looking up at Orochimaru.

"Because I can and I like you a lot," admitted Orochimaru simply.

Sakura shook her head. "I have to go. Please let me go." She didn't run, as she promised.

"Ok," he said, kind of sad but understood why.

She quickly turned and flew off.

Sighing, he didn't know what to do now. Letting her go seemed the most viable option. While she didn't run she had flown away which is pretty much the same thing.

"She'll lose her angel status, you know." Dei said as he and Itachi walked back to the school. "So if that's a challenge for ya, go ahead." Wrapping an arm around Itachi, he kept walking past Orochimaru.

"Thanks," shrugged Orochimaru, guessing that helped.

()()()

Meanwhile, Neji got off the floor, putting his clothes back on and nudged Gaara awake. 

"Let's go get some food," he suggested.

"Mmmmmkay." Gaara slurred, stretching.

"Good," grinned Neji, a little nauseous although he brushed it off of eating something bad or a bug.

Gaara stood, slipping on his pants. Searching for food, he went to the dining hall, where Gaara ate his fill.

Neji ate some, but excused himself as he had felt a bit uneasy and ended up throwing up into the toilet. 

"Get a grip, Hyuga," he hissed to himself, shaking his head after wiping his mouth with some toilet paper, not sure what's wrong with him.

Gaara came in. "You okay?" He looked worriedly at the other male.

"Yeah," nodded Neji, not wanting him to worry.

Gaara worried anyways. "Let's get you to a medic. Maybe there is a feline flu going around or something.

"Um, maybe or I’m pregnant," muttered Neji nervously, going with him.

Gaara stopped. "Oh, shit." Gaara rubbed his hand over his face. "A catdog...it's gonna want to kill itself!" He hurried Neji to the medic.

"Heh, nah....it'd either be like me or you if that's what this is," sweat dropped Neji, going to the medic with him.

Gaara waited, pacing, while the medic was with Neji.

When they finished the medic by the name of Shizune came out to give him the news, "It's not the flue, but you will be a. parent if either you don't want an abortion."

Gaara swallowed hard. "Wh...what? D...did Neji ask that?" Gaara asked quietly.

He asked if there would be any issues. “He's not high risk or come from genes that could cause it," explained Shizune, wanting to answer all and any of his questions. "He didn't agree to an abortion if that's what you're worried about. When he understood that there wouldn't be any chance of him dying in childbirth he had smiled and hoped he will be a good parent. I think he does want to raise cubs with you. You can go see him now if you'd like."

Gaara rushed past her with a rushed "thank you". Going in, he looked at Neji. "You okay?"

"Yep, I'm fine," Neji hugged him, nuzzling him as he mewed softly to calm him.

Gaara hugged him back. Cupping his face, he looked at Neji. "I want them, I want you."

"Good, same back at you sandman," grinned Neji, continuing to nuzzle him.

Gaara let out a large breath of air in relief.

"Hehe, were you expecting something else?" he teased, licking his cheek teasingly before leading him out as he had been discharged.

Gaara walked him protectively back to the room.

Neji went with him of course. Settling down with him he yawned.

"Sleep." Gaara tucked him in, making a note to tell the teachers Monday.

"Ok," mumbled Neji, getting comfortable next to his mate before dozing.

Gaara watched over his lover protectively.

"You can sleep too you know. Don't want you turning into a scarecrow," chuckled Neji.

Gaara growled gently, but did fall asleep eventually.

()()()

The next day things would be a whirlwind of commotion with the news and gossip of things. Just because it's a boarding school doesn't mean things are easily hidden behind locked doors. This would make certain individual's lives a little more difficult to deal with here.

At breakfast, Naruto caught up to Gaara and Neji. "Congratulations, guys." He said genuinely.

"Aw, thanks," grinned Neji, having been eating some salmon spread on toast.

"Whore." was whispered as someone walked by. Gaara stood, growling.

Neji punched whoever said it with his gentle fist, "Say that again and I won't be so gentle with my move..."

The kid glared. "Geez, didn't know you were so protective of Naruto." Naruto's face paled, and he ran out of the room, running away from the voices and the lies.

"Being an expecting parent I will be. So, either be civil or I will get ruthless," hissed Neji, bristling.

The kid raised his hands and backed off. By noon, it had reached Kakashi's ears that Naruto was a whore, had fucked Kakashi senseless, was pregnant with his kids, and was cheating on him with Sasuke.

Naruto wasn't in Kakashi's Anatomy class right after lunch.

"Rumors are very unpleasant," stated Kakashi boredly, turning the page of his book although he hadn't been the one to spread them.

Gaara growled as Shikamaru looked bored. "Sensei?" Shikamaru raised his hand.

"Yes?" asked the silver haired male, class hasn't started yet.

"Eh, not that it matters, but Naruto ran away from school." Shikamaru stated. He had spies, he was no fool.

"I'm aware," noted Kakashi, having his lead hound Pakkun tracking him down which he did and dragged him to a spot where Kakashi now poofed to. "Where you going, kit?"

Naruto looked down. "I'm leaving. This school sucks just like every other one I went to." He crossed his arms, looking down.

"Those are just rumors. Come back and we'll deal with them personally," offered Kakashi.

"Why?" Naruto looked up, eyes shimmering with anger and hurt. "You don't trust me. For as far as I know, you may just want me as a whore. And hell, we haven't known each other long, and I have no right to be pissed about it. But for some reason, I am. I am so fucking attracted to you, I wanna say I love you but that's insane, and to think I may hurt you pisses me off to. Hell, you won't even show me your face, but you want to fuck. Fuck, I don't know what is going on with me!" He sat down, his head in his hands.

"Yes, I do trust you," murmured Kakashi. "It's the others that try to hurt you I don't trust."

"Then show me your face." Naruto demanded, unshed tears in his eyes.

Kakashi took off his mask, determined to show Naruto that he trusted him. What lay underneath is scarred flesh beneath the mask.

Naruto stood, walking over to him. Putting his hands on either side of Kakashi's face, he leaned up, kissing the scar gently. "I think you are gorgeous." Naruto stated quietly.

Shedding a small smile, he said, "Thanks, but I prefer for people not seeing it..."

"Okay." Naruto said, closing his eyes. Talking quietly, Kakashi felt warmth seeping from Naruto's fingers. Opening his eyes, Naruto looked at Kakashi. "They don't have to know. Kurama and I have been experimenting, and I've found an interesting jutsu I can use. It's not really healing, as more as realigning. Your scar is gone, Kakashi." Naruto was panting lightly, but looked proud.

Kakashi shed another smile, "Thank you, Naruto."

Naruto blushed. "I'm sorry for exploding earlier. You just...make me crazy." he shrugged

"It's ok," he reassured, hugging him. "Thanks for healing my scars. Maybe I can move on from the past now."

Naruto nodded, hugging Kakashi. "C...could I be in love with you? I mean, I've only known you a couple days..." Confusion showed on his face.

"Yes," confirmed Kakashi, holding the kitsuen close. "Besides, people will keep calling you a cat if I don't show them otherwise..."

"Huh?" Naruto's breath hitched. "W...what do you mean?" He looked up at Kakashi, snaking arms around Kakashi's next, wanting to be close to the shifter.

"I'll show you, but later. Let's clear things up with everyone else first so the rumors stop," suggested Kakashi.

"R...right." Naruto blushed and started heading back to the school.

When they arrived, Kakashi helped him clear his name.

()()()

Shikamaru looked at Sasuke. "So, I love ya, but I don't want any demon vamp babies." Shikamaru said, eating lunch.

"Then I'll take you to the medic after we eat. What about demon ones?" asked Sasuke.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Maybe. But not now."

"Ok," agreed the Uchiha.

Shikamaru kept eating. "This place is definitely a freak school." He smirked

"Yep," nodded Sasuke, eating his food as well.

Itachi came over and sat down next to Sasuke. "Hey little bro."

"Hey, Nii-san," greeted Sasuke upon seeing his older brother. "What's up?"

"I made Dei mine." Itachi said, putting a hand on Dei's thigh.

"Good," nodded Sasuke, noticing this. "I made Shika mine."

"I know, little brother." Itachi smirked.

"Heh, good," blushed Sasuke.

Itachi frowned. "Don't. Move." He said to Dei.

"Why, un?" asked Deidara in confusion.

"I sense something bad." Itachi was on edge.

"Like what, hmph?" demanded Deidara to know, looking around. "What would be so bad though coming here?"

"Hellloooo!" A lavender haired male yelled as he walked in. Itachi put his face in his hand.

"Aw, what's with the long face, Uchiha?" snickered a redhead sitting in the corner who had been working on his recent work, sharing a glance with the male that had walked in. "Hidan was bound to arrive and he's not that bad once you get used to him..." 

At least this is what Sasori thinks. He's been here for a while, but rarely does anyone notice the Puppeteer.

Hidan walked over, plopping down by Sasori. "Heeey, howya been?"

"It's about time you arrived," huffed the redhead.

Hidan chuckled. "I had to make an entrance."

"I know, but best not to scare the others too much. Just a little will do," smirked Sasori sinisterly.

Hidan shrugged, looking for prey.

"What are you looking for anyways?" asked Sasori in a bored tone.

"Prey."

"Why?" he asked, mildly interested.

"Jashin, of course." Hidan looked at Sasori all crazy.

"Good," nodded Sasori. "Just don't get yourself kicked out of here, ok crazy?"

"No promises." Hidan said, getting up and following out a tasty morsel.

"You're more trouble than you're worth sometimes," sighed Sasori, going after him to make sure he didn't do anything too stupid.

()()()

Orochimaru had been trying to look for Sakura. He felt bad and wanted to see if anything could be done about things.

She was in her office, grading papers.

"Can I come in?" asked Orochimaru quietly from the other side of the closed door. "I can go if you don't want me around."

Sakura looked up, eyes troubled. "No, please...come in. I owe you an apology...and an explanation."

"Alright," agreed the naga, slithering on in and closing the door behind him.

"I am sorry I led you on. That was not my intention. I am just...drawn to you. But it is wrong. If I break the rules, I will be a fallen angel." She looked anywhere but at Orochimaru.

"I understand," he assured, having been told this by a certain blonde feline.

"Forgive me?" She asked, looking up at Orochimaru through her lashes.

"It's ok," he placed a hand on one of hers.

She smiled, hugging him and kissing his cheek.

He embraced her as well. Wanting to ensure she kept her status of being an angel meant it wouldn't be easy for courtship.

She pulled back, smiling at him. "I really do enjoy your company."

"I enjoy yours as well," admitted Orochimaru, wondering how things would work between them.

Taking he egg arms from around him as she blushed, she moved back to her desk. "Well, thank you for letting me apologize to you."

"You're welcome... I'll see you around," he nodded, wondering if he should leave her to get her back to grading papers.

She went back to her papers, a disappointed sigh escaping her lips.

But that wouldn't last long. Having stolen her phone he had gotten her number. Receiving a text, it said, 'Meet me on the roof tonight. -Oro'

Eyes big, she gulped. But knew she would agree.

()()()

Meanwhile, Neji had been chasing a ball of yarn that Gaara had found.

Gaara chuckled, watching his beloved play. "You do love yarn."

"I told you so," pouted Neji, pawing at it.

Finding a laser pointer, Gaara couldn’t help himself.

"Hey, no fair," pouted Neji, pouncing at it.

Gaara busted up laughing.

Then Neji pounced on him to sit on him to not let him up. He's not grumpy. He's just being playful.

Laughing, Gaara put up the yarn and laser. "Ok, ok."

"Good sandman," grumbled Neji, but he's not made with him.

Gaara put on a movie, cuddling with his mate.

Watching the movie, he snuggled into his sandman's arms comfortably.

Soon, a chorus of snores emanated from the room. 

()()()

Sasuke stayed the hell away from Hidan, but right now he's being chased by the crazy priest. Today isn't his day for luck to be on his side.

"Cmon...you would be great as a sacrifice..." Hidan yelled down the hall. "Why are there so many damn people?" he asked as he pushed his way through a crowded hallway

"Oh thank Kami I'm away from that insane bastard," muttered Sasuke, hiding in the library behind a bookshelf, hoping this would be a good hidey hole.

"Why are you hiding?" Shikamaru said, tapping his shoulder as he ate an apple.

"Hidan was chasing me trying to make me a sacrifice," shuddered Sasuke, settling down by his mate. "That bastard scares me."

Shikamaru’s eyes went dark, anger flaring. "Stay here." He stood, leaving the library.

"Hn, be careful," warned Sasuke, staying put while he waited for Shikamaru to return.

Shikamaru came back a few minutes later with Hidan’s head; mouth being gagged.

"Um, how is he still alive?" paled Sasuke, visibly disturbed.

"He is fuckin immortal, and annoying." Shikamaru said, glaring at the head.

"Hehe, yeah," nodded Sasuke, hoping he'd be safe now although kept his distance from the still alive dismembered head.

"Hey, have you either of you seen Hidan's head? His body is floundering around and disturbing people," asked Sasori from where he sat quietly in the library.

"Yea, right here. He was threatening my boyfriend." Shikamaru said, disinterested, holding up the disembodied and gagged head that was still mumbling fiercely.

"Hn, that happens," shrugged Sasori, accepting the dismembered head.

"Keep him away from us." Shikamaru growled.

"I'll try, but no promises," replied the redhead before returning the head to the wallowing body trying to find its missing head.

Shikamaru led Sasuke back to the room. Pulling him on the bed, he turned on "Dracula", chuckling.

"What?" asked Sasuke, wondering what's so funny about him.

"I am watching a vamp flick with a vamp." Shikamaru laughed harder.

Pouting, Sasuke got what he meant, "Hey, how is that bad, huh?"

"Not. Just ironic." He settled down, pulling Sasuke against him, between his legs, Sasuke’s head on Shikamaru's chest.

"Hmm, yes," murmured the Uchiha in agreement, wrapping his arms around him.

The night was peaceful for the two as the movie played on.

()()()

Naruto didn’t know if his name was cleared, but he hoped so. The people seemed to agree, but whatever. But what did sensei mean about showing them he wasn’t a cat? Knocking on sensei's door after class, he hoped to find out.

Hearing the knock on the door, Kakashi opened it. Raising a brow he wondered what Naruto needs him for.

"Yes?" he asked.

"What did ya mean about me not being a cat?" Naruto busted out.

"Oh," nodded Kakashi. "Well, it was kind of a way to get you back here..."

"Ok. Well, I'm here." he shrugged. Naruto could be very dense at times. "What did you need?"

"Come in here first," said Kakashi, having a time of feeling awkward without having to use his mask all the time.

Naruto walked in. "Do you feel better now, not having to wear the mask?" Naruto asked.

"It's an adjustment," he admitted.

Naruto shrugged. "So, how ya gonna help me prove I am not a cat?" He bounced on the balls of his feet, excited.

"Hn, good question," murmured Kakashi thoughtfully, closing the door after Naruto came in before then kissing him heatedly which he had wanted to do for ages now.

Naruto felt the hot coil in his stomach of passion as he greedily kissed his sensei back. He was trying to follow Kakashi's lead, since he wasn’t very experienced.

It's alright because he seemed to be keeping up with the tempo just fine. When he drew back is the moment both needed some much needed oxygen even though the shifter didn't really want to.

"I don’t know how this will prove I’m not a cat, but I want more of it." Naruto huffed, pulling closer to Kakashi.

"You'll see," teased Kakashi, wrapping an arm around the blonde while they continued to kiss passionately without abandon.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Kakashi, kissing him with all the vigor of youth, running his fingers up into that soft silver hair.

Releasing a soft moan he didn't want to get rid of this feeling. That would be of things feeling right in the world for once.

"Kashi?" The nickname fell off his lips. "I...I really do think I love you." Blue eyes swirled with emotion.

"I love you too, Naru," he said softly, holding him close. "I'm glad you feel the same way."

Naruto smiled huge. Hugging Kakashi tightly, he sighed. "I don't wanna let go, but ..." he looked up, "I'm tired of being called a cat. Let’s fix that!"

"Yep, I don't want to let go either," chuckled Kakashi sheepishly. "So, what I thought is putting a picture of a real cat beside you. Maybe people would see then you're not one. Sound good?"

"Okay, sure." He smiled. "C...can we kiss more?" He blushed, looking down.

"Of course," smirked the shifter before pulling him into another heated kiss.

Naruto kissed him back, unconsciously rubbing against him, wanting to get closer still, his cock coming to life against Kakashi and the friction.

Noticing this, Kakashi moved them over to sit down. It could've been on the floor for all he cared. Grinding his hips against him he felt glad that he could finally make Naruto his and no one else's.

Naruto crawled in his lap, pulling at Kakashi's shirt. A primal urge was taking over, and Naruto was wanting to rut.

"What do you want?" he asked huskily when they needed to part from the kiss to breathe.

"You. I want you to fuck me and own me. I want your cock in me to the hilt. I want to be yours." Naruto realized he should be embarrassed but he was too turned on to care.

"Good," smirked Kakashi, grinding against him. "I planned on making you mine anyways..."

Naruto went to kissing on Kakashi's chest, nipping and biting as he sucked and kissed, growling.

Kakashi moaned from the pleasant sensations rushing through him which caused his cock to harden.

Naruto pulled Kakashi onto the floor, working on Kakashi's pants. He hadn’t had sex before, but he knew he’d need Kakashi's pants off to do it.

Kicking off his pants revealed everything below his waist including his waist as well. Revealing his hardened length he watched Naruto. He wanted to see what the blonde would do even though there's also the aspect of taking control of the situation.

Naruto swallowed hard, his stomach on fire. Whimpering, he reached down, encircling Kakashi's shaft with his hand.

Releasing a soft moan, he bucked into the blonde's touch. He'd let the kitsune experiment at first. He wanted Naruto to feel what would be inside of him soon enough.

Moaning, Naruto had to taste Kakashi. Leaning down, he slipped his mouth over Kakashi and began to suck.

Loudly moaning from the pleasurable feeling he involuntarily bucked his hips. It's almost a dream come true for him having Naruto in such a position.

Naruto whimpered, eyes sliding closed as he kept sucking. Feeling the pressure build, he undid his pants and kicked them off, grabbing himself and starting to stroke.

Moaning, Kakashi reached down to begin stroking Naruto's cock when he has it standing up and proud.

Naruto stopped his ministrations on Kakashi with the feel of that hand on him. On his hands and knees, Naruto trembled, overcome by the sensations.

Smirking, Kakashi continued to stroke him firmly. Oh yes...there's much to be done here.

"'Kashi..." he mumbled. "Please..." he moaned.

"What do you want?" he asked huskily, continuing his ministrations.

"I already told ya...you in me," he whined.

"Hehe, good," smirked Kakashi before turning Naruto over and began to prepare him for an insertion.

Naruto looked over his shoulder. "What are you doing?" he whined.

"If I don't prepare you then it'll hurt," explained Kakashi simply.

"Oh, okay." Naruto said, trusting Kakashi

Appreciating that the blonde trusts him he continued prepping him before moving him into position. This being the infamous one that his kind if known for. Pressing his length against Naruto's hole he rubbed against it in a teasing way.

Naruto bowed his head, growling and pushing against Kakashi.

Kakashi then moved in up to the hilt inside of his mate. Growling low in his throat he began to move in and out at a steady pace once Naruto has adjusted to his size.

Naruto let out a hiss of pain which quickly turned into moans and pants of pleasure. Shoving, straining against Kakashi, he grunted. "Ah..fuck...Kashi..."

"Mmm, like this?" he grinned, shoving inside and out a few times before then releasing his seed deep inside of him.

"Aww..yeea Ka..shi..." Naruto had spilled on the floor in the excitement as his knees were shaky.

"Enjoy yourself, kit?" teased Kakashi, giving a light nip to Naruto's left side of the neck.

"Y...yea." Naruto grinned, collapsing on his stomach in the goo. "Aww, yuck." He moaned

"Let's go take a shower," he suggested, helping him up before going into his bathroom.

Naruto winced as he followed Kakashi into the bathroom.

Turning on the shower he waited until it warmed up before stepping inside after taking off the rest of whatever clothes remained on him.

Naruto came in, limping. Smiling at Kakashi, he winced. "I...it felt awesome. Am I supposed to hurt now?"

"It happens sometimes; especially the first time," reassured Kakashi, helping to clean him off with soap and water.

Naruto nodded, taking in the knowledge and helped to soap up Kakashi too.

Both rinsed off before standing in the spray for a few long moments before stepping out to dry off.

Naruto smiled. "I guess I better go..." bending over to get his clothes, he winced again.

"Or move in with me," offered Kakashi.

Naruto looked up. "Really? I mean...I don't want to move too quick for you..."

"Yes and it's ok," reassured Kakashi, knowing it'd probably be better if he somehow made Naruto pregnant or something.

Naruto grinned big. "I'd love that!" He sat down gingerly.

"Aw, good," grinned kakashi. "Do you want to stay here and I can go get your stuff?"

"That'd be nice...I really hurt." Naruto smiled.

"Sure," nodded Kakashi, heading out for a few moments before returning with Naruto's things to place them beside the wall for Naruto to put where he wants when he feels ok to walk and move around.

Naruto was already asleep, snoring lightly.

Kakashi picked him up and sat with him in now their bed. Eventually he began snoring lightly as he had gone sleepy.

()()()

Sakura was at the roof at midnight, nervous.

Orochimaru is there waiting for her arrival. When he notices he has a meal with candle light for her waiting.

"Good, I'm glad you made it," said the naga quietly, looking her up and down admiringly.

"O...of course," she blushed. "It looks wonderful." she admitted.

Mae

 

"Good and thanks," grinned the serpent, pleased that she appreciates the touch.

She sat down, smiling.

The meal consisted of wine to drink. He had managed to buy some from the local liquor store. Then there's a platter of sushi along with some dessert for later. The dessert being for when they would watch the stars. There had been news that there's supposed to be a meteor shower tonight.

Sakura smiled happily, eating and talking to Orochimaru, getting to know him.

Orochimaru did the same with her, getting to know the angel. Although he did remain careful because he didn't want to draw her too close.

Suddenly, the shower started. She giggled, clapping, her face upturned to the sky, her wings out.

Orochimaru looked up too, mesmerized by the meteors flashing by.

When it was done, Sakura tackled him in a hug. "That was beautiful” she whispered. "Thank you."

"Indeed it was. You’re welcome," he shed a small smile, hugging her back.

She pecked his cheek. "Thank you, this was wonderful."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you joined me," he murmured softly, holding her close.

Sakura sighed, resting her head on his shoulder.

He held her close, relaxing underneath the starry skies.

"Oro...I..." she pulled back, looking at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, raising a brow.

She leaned up, kissing him gently on the lips.

Blushing, he returned the kiss by pressing back while holding her close.

Smiling, she kissed again, then pulled back. Blushing, "I...I'm sorry." She stepped away, but was still smiling.

"It's ok," he reassured softly, still feeling the tingle left behind from her lips.

"I'll see you later, okay?" She smiled, waving.

"Yes, see you," he waved back, knowing they would meet again soon.

()()()

Itachi nuzzled into Dei.

"Mmm, hey, un," mumbled Deidara, having been woken up by the nuzzle.

"Morning. I'm hungry." Itachi nuzzled Dei's neck.

"Ugh, but it's too comfortable here, hmph," complained Deidara, unable to really tear himself away from being nuzzled.

"I can nuzzle and nibble." He smirked.

"That's not food though," pouted Deidara.

 

Itachi sighed. "Fine, five more minutes."

"Good, un," grinned Deidara, being a lazy cat.

Itachi smiled, that rare smile, holding Dei close.

Deidara loved seeing Itachi happy. Cuddling up with him he dozed for a more moments until it's about five then they went to the mess hall to get real food.

Itachi followed, grabbing something to eat.

Deidara did as well and then they grabbed a place to sit. He hoped that he would be chased by Sasori or Hidan again today. Last thing he needed was crazies chasing him.

Itachi ate as well, watching around warily.

"Do you think the crazies will leave us alone, hmph?" asked Deidara while he nibbled.

"If they know what is good for them." Itachi stated.

"Doubtful, un," muttered Deidara, continuing to eat.

"True." Itachi muttered, watching as well.

"Are you ok, hmph?" asked Deidara, concerned for his mate while on watch for the crazies.

"Watching for the idiots," is all he would say, as Hidan walked in, almost on cue.

"Yep," agreed Deidara, knowing he would have to be wary.

"Hey!!!" Hidan waved coming over. "So which of you two want to be blessed to be Jashin's sacrifice?"

Groaning in annoyance, Deidara threw a spoon at him, "Can't you be normal for once, un?"

"Why? That's boring!" Hidan said, ducking the spoon.

"And you're insane," glared Deidara, throwing another spoon at him.

Hidan caught that one. "You want me to sacrifice you with a spoon?" He laughed as Itachi wrapped an arm tighter around Dei, glaring at the Jashinist.

"No," growled Deidara, bristling.

"Try it and die." Itachi mumbled.

"Yep," agreed Deidara, glaring hatefully at the skeleton.

Hidan laughed and left...for now.

"Ugh, that guy pisses me off," grumbled Deidara, still hungry so he ate more of his eggs.

Itachi just frowned, holding Dei close. He wouldn't let anything take what was his.

()()()

Naruto awoke, stretching and wincing. His ass still hurt, even though he smiled at the memories, and smiled at seeing Kakashi next to him.

"Hey," he said softly, still trying to wake up.

"Morning." Naruto grinned, nuzzling Kakashi.

Holding him close, Kakashi didn't really want to get up yet. It felt all too comfortable there holding Naruto and receiving affection from him.

"How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Better than I have in a long time." Placing a small kiss on Kakashi's neck, Naruto smiled, snaking arms around Kakashi.

"Aw, good," blushed Kakashi, giving him a light peck before getting up. "Let's get showered, dressed, and then go get some brekkie."

Naruto smiled and nodded, getting up gingerly. "Awright." Enjoying the shower, Naruto looked up at Kakashi..."Maybe it'd hurt less if we did it again?" he asked hopefully.

"It might," smirked the shifter, surprised that the blonde would want to do it again.

Naruto grinned. It hurt, but felt oh so good!

Kakashi enjoyed being inside of him. It felt good to have such close contact and passion between him and his mate.

Growling, grunting, and having an all over good time, Naruto fucked for all it was worth, it feeling so good. He loved Kakashi, and he loved being intimate with Kakashi.

For Kakashi loved and lusted for Naruto as well. The two had fucked for a good hour before getting cleaned up and then dried off.

Naruto could barely walk. As he got out of the shower, he smiled. "I'm not real hungry. Can I skip class? I'm sick?" He grinned, batting his eyelashes.

"Heh, yes, but you'll have to do some extra credit to catch up," he winked.

Naruto grinned big. "Definitely. And I'm sure it will be hard." Naruto relaxed into the couch.

"Hmmm, perhaps," chuckled Kakashi, holding him close.

Naruto quickly fell back asleep as Kakashi's alarm went off.

Kakashi sighed, knowing he did have to teach a class. Kissing Naruto's cheek he got up to get ready then headed out.

()()()

Meanwhile, Orochimaru slithered through the hallways to the classroom.

Sakura smiled and nodded when he came in.

Returning the smile, he settled down in an empty chair.

Sakura taught the class, her wings fluttering occasionally.

Watching her idly, he took notes. The lecture went well.

At the end of class, Sakura handed back a test. On Orichimaru's it was written, "Annex, 2300"

Raising a brow, he went to the page written to see what he needed to look at.

"Meet me there." she whispered on her way out, since it was lunch time.

Shivering, he gave a discreet nod before leaving when the rest of the class had been dismissed.

()()()

When the class had been out the rest of the students milled about the hallways. Neji walked beside his partner.

Gaara looked worriedly at him. "Do you feel okay?"

"Yeah," mewed Neji, walking with him. "Am I supposed to not be ok?"

"Just worried about you and our little catddog." Gaara nuzzled Neji's neck.

"I know," mewed Neji, wrapping an arm around him. "But they'll be strong like us."

Gaara chuckled but agreed. "Mmmm." he smiled.

"What should we do now?" purred Neji.

"Get you food." The worried dad said, leading Neji to the cafeteria.

"Ok," he went with him without a fight.

Gaara got enough food for an elephant, different varieties, to make sure that Neji was full.

"Hehe, that might be a bit much," noted the Hyuga in amusement of being given so much.

Gaara shrugged. "Better to be safe than sorry."

"Hmmm, true," he gave Gaara a quick kiss before beginning to eat.

Gaara grinned, kissing him back.

Hopefully the two wouldn't be interrupted by being chased.

()()()

At the moment, Hidan was being chased. "Let me sacrifice you for Jishan!" The girl screamed, chasing him.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Growled Hidan.

"Hmph, interesting to see you being chased this time," mused Sasori.

"Fuck off Sasori and help me!" Hidan yelled in mid run. His neck was still healing from that Shikamaru guy.

"And why should I?" teased Sasori, grabbing the girl by the throat.

"Cause you like me!" Hidan stopped, panting as he saw Sasori had her.

"Yep," grinned Sasori, staring down at the girl in his clutches. "Explain yourself."

"I wanna prove myself to Jishan," she whined.

"With killing his right hand man? Little girl, you clearly have much to learn," hissed Sasori. "Now, leave before I decide to make you part of my collection...."

Gulping, she nodded, running off.

"There, happy now, Hidan?" asked Sasori in a bored tone.

"Yea, thanks! Now, what do I owe ya?" Hidan asked warily.

"Nothing," shrugged the Puppeteer. "I'm used to getting you out of trouble."

"Awesome!" Hidan smirked, sitting down next to the puppeteer. "Whatcha doin?"

"Working on Hiroku," stated Sasori simply. "And you?"

"Going to get food." Hidan wandered to the food line.

"Ok," nodded Sasori, watching him go.

Hidan came back, food for both as an offering of thanks.

Raising a brow, Sasori hadn't expected the food. Although he accepted it anyways.

Hidan ate happily, sitting a bit closer to Sasori.

Sasori didn't mind it. He ate delicately, wondering if there would be anything going on today aside from boring classes.

Hidan finished. "C'mon, let's find a vessel for ya."

"A vessel?" Sasori's lips twitched lightly in amusement. "That's more your suit than mine, Hida."

"You know, a puppet body, c'mon, stop being such an ass." Hidan dragged Sasori off.

"But I already have my perfect form," whined Sasori.

"I just said another one, not the perfect one." He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, well, you need to be more precise," snickered Sasori, going with him anyways.

()()()

Meanwhile, Deidara had been walking with Itachi. He didn't know where exactly they're going.

"C'mon, we are almost there." Itachi stated, climbing a small hill.

"But where are we going, hmph?" asked the blonde, confused although followed anyways.

"A special place." Itachi gave a rare smile.

"That doesn't tell me anything, un," pouted Deidara.

Itachi ignored the grumbling, heading up the hill to a tree.

Deidara followed him to see the hill and tree. It still confused him as to why Itachi wanted him to go here with him of all places.

Itachi turned and looked at him. "Do you remember this place?" Itachi asked.

"Sort of," hmmed Deidara, looking around. "Do you?"

"It's where we first met." Itachi got down on one knee, pulling out a ring. "Will you marry me, un?" He grinned.

"Of course," replied Deidara softly, accepting the ring before kissing his partner passionately.

Itachi kissed him back, smiling.

When they parted, Deidara grinned, "We'll have an interesting marriage, un."

"Yes." Itachi grinned, pulling out a basket and setting out a picnic for them.

Blushing, Deidara sat down to his now fiancé. It felt like things were moving fast, but not in a bad way.

Enjoying the picnic, they spent the afternoon and evening enjoying each other's company.

()()()

Naruto woke up. His ass hurt, his back hurt, and his stomach hurt. Sitting up gently, he felt like he was going to throw up. Going to the bathroom, he did.

When Kakashi walked in he had come back from doing a few errands. One of them had been getting Naruto some antacid if he felt queasy. Though perhaps he's a little late.

"Naruto? You ok?" asked the shifter.

"Y...yea. I guess the pain made me nauseous. Bu..but it's okay, cause it was fun." Naruto smiled at Kakashi.

"Hmmm, good," nodded Kakashi, giving him some medicine. "That should help."

Naruto smiled weakly. Within three minutes, he was puking up the medicine.

"Let's go see the medic," suggested Kakashi.

"Naw, I'll be fine." Naruto grinned weakly.

"Doesn’t look like it. Come, let's go," he said gently, taking the blonde to go see the medic.

Naruto sat there, getting poked and prodded. Eventually, the Quietly, the medic looked at Kakashi. "Kakashi, he's pregnant. But he's a werefox, so things are...difficult, since he was cursed with it, not born with it. It looks like he has five inside him. The birth will likely kill him." Naruto had already fell back asleep on the cot.

"What?" blurted out Kakashi in shock. "Is there anything that can be done to prevent him from dying when the birth happens?"

"We can try, but no...I can't promise anything." The medic looked worried. "Do you know who the father is? He needs to be made aware."

"That would be me," admitted Kakashi. "Do it. I'm not losing him, got it?"

"B...but, I should really talk to him first...it is his body." The medic was visibly shaken. She didn't like going against Kakashi, but she did have her ethics to uphold...but she heard he had a temper. She'd never seen it, and didn't want to find out if it was true or not.

"I know, but I don't want to lose him," said Kakashi simply. "Do it and I'll explain it to him. He will understand, Shizune."

Shizune bit her lip, but nodded. Going in, she prepared for the procedure.

()()()

Orochimaru slithered through the halls until reaching the lab. He felt oh so close to reaching his goal of finding immortality. Having procured some blood samples from an Uchiha he would be closer to what he strides to achieve.

Sakura came up behind him. "How is your research going?" She asked.

"Very well. Thank you for asking," he shed a small smile. "And yours?"

"Fine." She smiled again. "What are you working on?"

"Trying to become immortal. Ever since I was young I had been told that I have a terminal illness in which one day I'll die," explained the serpent.

Sakura gasped. "I...I'm so sorry."

"No need to apologize, my dear. This...is something that has me trying to reach it. Thanks to procuring one of the Uchiha's blood I will be able to reach my goal," he gave a small smile. "Besides, that way I can still be with you here in this world."

Sakura blushed, looking down. "I...I would like that very much." Sakura admitted.

"Good," grinned Orochimaru, preparing the last few things for the mixture.

"Would you like me to leave?" Sakura asked.

"No, not necessary," shrugged Orochimaru, finishing up creating the elixir before downing it and hoping this would work.

Sakura stood nearby worriedly; ready to help if something went wrong.

But what did happen is that it seemed to go well. The ailments he had been feeling had vanished.

"How did it go?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Well," smirked Orochimaru, flicking out his forked tongue. "Better than I expected actually."

Sakura sighed happily. She hugged him. "Good."

Hugging her back, he kissed her softly, "Mmm, yes."

Sakura couldn't help it, she leaned into the kiss, hmming softly.

Orochimaru pulled back when she needed to breathe. The unfortunate drawback of the experiment that had seemed to work meant if he kissed her that she would lose her angelic features and abilities.

"I'm sorry," he said softly upon realizing what horrible thing has happened.

"What?" she asked, not realizing what was going on.

"I didn't think there would be any consequences from this, but when I kissed you the angelic parts are gone," he said fretfully in despair of what he's done.

Sakura gasped, turning to look at her wings, which weren't there. Blinking, she sat down, in shock.

Well, the wings had vanished to be replaced by black ones instead. There are also small horns on her as well.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, hating himself for what he has done.

Tears slipped from her eyes. Sobbing, she ran from the room.

"What have I done?" 

()()()

Naruto woke up, feeling in slight pain and that something was...off. Looking around, he looked for Kakashi.

"Right here," said the shifter, holding Naruto's hand.

"Wha' happened? Did they figure out why I was sick?" Naruto looked up with big trusting eyes.

"Yes, you see Shizune told me you're pregnant. Due to your curse you wouldn't be able to survive. I had her do a procedure to ensure you wouldn't die when giving birth," explained Kakashi softly. "I don't want you to pass away on me, Naruto."

"Oh, sure...okay. So, now I can have the baby and still be okay? Thanks Kakashi." He smiled up at his sensei.

"Yes and there's one more thing," said Kakashi before getting up to go on one knee before fishing something out to give to Naruto which is a simple silver band. "Naruto, for the one I love and adore, I want to spend the rest of my life with you to raise our chidlren together. Will you marry me?"

Naruto's mouth gaped open. "R...really? Y...yes, of course!" He grinned, hugging Kakashi.

A few tears came to his eyes. After losing Rin and Obito he had thought he would never be happy again. But now with Naruto he could make a family.

"Of course," said Kakashi softly, placing the ring on his finger before embracing his mate.

Naruto hugged Kakashi tightly. "Can we go home?"

"Yep, you were discharged," chuckled Kakashi lightly, picking him up to carry his now fiancé in his arms back to their room.

"I can walk, ya know." Naruto scowled, yawning as he snuggled in, his body betraying his words.

()()()

Sakura went looking for Orochimaru after she got over the shock of falling. She realized it was as much her fault as his...and he didn't mean for it to happen.

Orochimaru had been sulking on the roof. He felt so bad for what happened. He had no idea how he could apologize for what he had done.

Sakura stood above him, the wind whipping her hair. "What are you doing up here?" she asked quietly.

"Oh, um, nothing," shrugged Orochimaru, not facing her.

She knelt down in front of him. Turning his face to her, she kissed him tenderly. "I'm not mad...I choose you."

"Really?" blushed Orochimaru; holding her close before kissing her back tenderly.

"Really." She smiled, running fingers through his hair. "But you can't leave me." Her face darkened slightly, her hair slightly billowing.

"I won't," he promised her.

Hugging him, she sat down, intertwining her fingers with his. And watching the stars.

()()()

And so, the freaks continued their education at the Freak School, each having finally found a place to call home. If one were to listen late at night, happiness could be heard, along with the screams of Hidan, chasing his next victim.

 

A/N: Yays! We have finished yet another one of our stories. Now, since this is finished we’re going to be starting another new story. It’ll be yet another Naruto story because we clearly need to do more of it even though we have our own separate stories of awesomeness to continue as well. Hehes, we figure out schedules and time to continue our collabs until they are completed. We all hope you enjoyed this fun trip of this lovely story of epicness and doom. Until next time please remember to review loves!


End file.
